


Never A Truer Word Spoken In Jest

by suggsygirl



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Adultery, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suggsygirl/pseuds/suggsygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're just joking about this thing between them, aren't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never A Truer Word Spoken In Jest

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Never A Truer Word Spoken In Jest  
>  **Pairing:** Adam Levine/Blake Shelton (The Voice US)  
>  **Rating:** I think probably NC-17 to be on the safe side.  
>  **Word Count:** 3,037  
>  **Summary:** They're only joking about this thing between them, aren't they?  
>  **Warnings:** Explicit mention of adultery.  
>  **A/N:** I love the US version of The Voice and I love these two. I just had to write it. A massive thank you to venusinthenight for chasing my Britishisms away, any remaining mistakes are my own.

Blake kicked back and surveyed his kingdom, cold beer in his hand and steaks frying on the grill. He hadn’t been back at home long and already thoughts of Adam had started to make themselves unwelcome in his brain. Blake liked to play around with stereotypes. He was a country boy and people would react when he pulled Trace or Brad just that little bit too close for just a beat too long while he just laughed at the mostly feigned disgust on their faces and genuinely reveled in the attention. Adam was different. Blake wanted to be around him all the time, felt a little in awe of him if he was brutally honest with himself, and he found himself gravitating towards the other man whenever they were in the same room.

Closing his eyes, Blake allowed himself to think of his friend, figuring that there was no one to know and surely it couldn’t hurt to just see what his subconscious might do. He imagined running his hands over taut muscles and wondered what the inked skin would taste like, whether it would taste the same as the rest. He imagined what Adam’s skin would feel like under his fingertips and what noises he would make as Blake sucked on his...

“Blake? You out here, darlin’?” Miranda called, stopping his thoughts dead and making Blake visibly jump, his eyes flying open and a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. 

“Yep, just thinking about you, honey,” Blake lied automatically, realising too late that Miranda hadn’t asked what he was thinking and feeling bad for the deception, but he just couldn’t imagine telling Miranda the truth, not after everything they’d been through together, he just didn’t want to share Adam, not even with her.

Miranda cocked an eyebrow at him and gazed shrewdly into his face. Blake felt like he might combust at any moment under that hot, inquiring stare. After a few moments Miranda’s face softened and she trailed cool fingertips over the back of his neck before plopping down in his lap. 

All thoughts of Adam left him and there was only his wife’s warm, beautiful skin, begging to be touched.

~~~

Although Blake missed Christina and her too close to the bone jokes, he liked Shakira; she was sexy and comforting at the same time, her voice washed over him like the sweet tinkle of a mournful country ballad but her sharp and twinkling gaze made him think she could discern his bullshit from a five mile radius.

Usher acted like Blake didn’t exist most of the time, acted like none of them existed outside of the bubble of the studio. On the show, while the cameras were rolling he was charming and humble, arrogant in a way that rarely strayed far from mere confidence, and yet outside of filming and interviews he was quiet and considered, like he was quantifying every word in his head before he allowed them out. He spent most of the time with other people, people who didn’t acknowledge Blake either and who spent most of their time in dark corners looking like they were up to no good. 

So despite feeling like it was dangerous, Blake spent most of his time with Adam. 

For his part Adam seemed like he had upped the ante for the fourth season. He had always been the one to slow Blake down, to make it obvious that their flirting and joking was for the cameras and nothing more. Blake didn’t know if Adam felt anything for him other than friendship; he was sometimes a little too defensive, a little less free with his touch than he might have been if things were purely platonic between them, but Blake couldn’t tell and didn’t particularly want to get punched finding out. 

He was shocked when Adam sat in his lap for the opening sequence – shocked and a bit pleased, although he had to hide his face, trying to burrow himself closer to Adam to stop the millions of casual observers seeing just how much he wanted Adam in that position. He knew that the shot would be in the show. The Producers were aware that this thing between them increased ratings in a way that no one could explain, but he didn’t particularly want to get an erection on television and so reluctantly let Adam struggle to his feet and saunter over to his own chair, a swing in his hips that Blake hoped was just for him.

The electricity in the studio was the same as always. Blake was relieved that Christina and Cee Lo’s departure hadn’t ruined the atmosphere, he was worried for a moment that things just wouldn’t be the same, and although of course things were different, they weren’t different _bad_.

Some things weren’t different at all.

“Hey, Big Country,” Adam purred, in that faux-Southern accent that Blake secretly loved to hear, the mockery overlaid with a fondness that made Blake’s chest ache. 

“Hey yourself, Rockstar,” Blake replied, not trying to hide the affection lacing his voice.

“You wanna come round tonight? I’m having a little get-together and I want to show you off to all my City Boy friends,” Adam asked, a smirk firmly on his face, and his hand resting maddeningly on Blake’s forearm.

Blake had been to Adam’s ‘little get-togethers’ before and knew that it was likely to be a party of epic proportions, but a chance to watch Adam do his thing was too much to pass up, and so despite his reservations Blake found himself nodding and grinning and promising to be there with a bottle of Tequila.

Adam grinned at him like he had just agreed to give him a kidney and not merely to attend a party and Blake couldn’t help but grin right back, watching Adam’s ass when he sauntered away, telling himself he was just observing a good looking man and ignoring the sudden dryness in his throat he was trying hard to swallow away.

~~~

Blake was surveying Adam’s kingdom, a bottle of beer in one hand and Adam’s promised bottle of Tequila in the other, when he heard, “Hey, cowboy,” so close behind him he felt the hot whoosh of breath against his ear.

He tried to suppress the shudder, he really did, but he could tell from Adam’s grin as he stepped out from behind him that he hadn’t been successful at all. Not even the thought that Adam must have been standing on tiptoes to whisper in his ear made his body react any less strongly.

“Sounds like the start of a bad porn movie,” Blake drawled, a smirk on his face, trying to sound infinitely more comfortable than he felt.

Adam raised an eyebrow, bit his lip and answered in a low voice that did all sorts of things to Blake’s insides, “Oh, I don’t know, sounds like a pretty good one to me.” 

“Please Miss Interviewer, don’t call the blatant love Blake and I share a ‘bromance’ and offend my manly sensibilities,” Blake said, his voice as high pitched and squeaky as he could make it, nudging into Adam and grinning at him.

Adam flipped him off and grabbed for the bottle of Tequila in his hand. 

“Is that for me?”

Blake rolled his eyes, not missing the fact that Adam was changing the subject. “Of course it is, dickwad. I promised tequila and I’m a good southern boy who keeps his word.”

Adam unscrewed the top and took a slugful before handing the bottle to Blake in invitation.

“You have such class,” Blake said, keeping eye contact with Adam as he deliberately didn’t wipe the mouth of the bottle before closing his lips around it and chugging some of the amber liquid back. 

Blake felt the burn in his chest, radiating through his insides and making him feel warm and relaxed and more comfortable here, in Adam’s territory, than he had ever felt. He passed the bottle back and raised his beer to his lips.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Adam said, an unmistakeable edge of intent running under the surface of the words.

“You live here,” Blake replied, nervous again suddenly.

“Come on,” Adam said, looking over his shoulder, at what Blake couldn’t tell, “nobody will miss me.”

“I doubt that very much,” Blake said, allowing himself to follow Adam as he wound his way through the crowd of people.

On their way out of the door, Adam yelled to an equally tattooed man to watch his place or else, and ushered Blake into the warm night air with a proprietorial hand to the small of his back.

~~~

Adam pulled car keys out of his pocket and Blake marveled how there was room in there for them given how tight Adam wore his jeans.

“Hey, you’ve had a drink,” Blake said, his hand on Adam’s chest, the heat from his skin leaching through Adam’s t-shirt and onto the vulnerable skin of Blake’s wrist. He fought the urge to shiver.

“I’ve had one slug of tequila, Blake. Trust me, I won’t plow us into a tree,” Adam said, a soft smile on his face, his chest pushing almost imperceptibly against Blake’s arm.

Blake removed his arm with some considerable difficulty and bowed deferentially to Adam. “Lead the way then,” he said, stepping aside to let Adam pass him.

They wound up in Adam’s SUV, such a big car for such a little dude, Blake thought to himself, driving along the backstreets of LA. Blake was lost almost immediately but it was clear that Adam knew where he was going, that he had a destination in mind. 

They pulled off the road and Adam switched off the engine, the hot metal ticking as it cooled. The twinkling lights of Los Angeles were spread before them like the night sky and Blake fought the sudden urge to tear up. They sat in silence for what felt like hours, looking at the view and thinking their own thoughts.

“Blake,” Adam said, his voice serious and soft.

“Yeah?” Blake responded, half afraid to turn and look at Adam, but mostly just flat out terrified of what would happen when he did.

“I...” Adam began, faltering immediately.

Blake looked at him then, he couldn’t let Adam take this whole thing alone, couldn’t let it be all his fault. He swallowed raggedly at the look on Adam’s face, at the hope and the fear and what he liked to think was lust. 

“Yeah,” Blake repeated, less of a question and more of an answer, the night seeming to close in around them, pushing them together.

It was no one’s fault. It was both their faults. Their lips met as if by accident, the kiss tentative and unsure and afraid, but then Adam breathed into Blake’s mouth and it was fire and heat and Adam’s tongue twisting against his own. 

“Oh god,” Blake said, between searing kisses that were pushing all the other words clean out of his head. “Oh, Jesus.”

Adam pulled back just slightly, just enough to get the words out. “I know I’m good but invoking Jesus? Blake, really?” he teased, slipping his hand onto Blake’s thigh and pushing himself closer against Blake’s body, the angle awkward, the parking brake digging against him.

“What the fuck are we doing?” Blake whispered, almost to himself. “We’re two grown ass men making out like fucking teenagers.”

“Nah,” Adam said, with a smirk, “teenagers know enough to get in the back before they do this.”

Blake winked at Adam, the air fizzing around them like electrical current. “Come on then.” He dived into the back in an utterly ungainly fashion, almost kicking Adam in the face in the process. Adam, who was never one to back down from a challenge on the best of days, let out a little noise of glee and dove after Blake, landing awkwardly half on top of him.

“Hey,” Blake murmured, voice low, like they were in danger of being caught by their parents. He smiled up at Adam and his breath caught at the look on Adam’s face.

“Hey.”

This time when their lips met it was no accident. Blake could feel Adam’s tongue stroking his own, making him harder and harder with each passing second. He could feel Adam’s erection pressed tightly against his hipbone, the heat of it searing his skin even through his jeans.

Blake was on his back, his legs jammed uncomfortably almost under the drivers seat while Adam lay on top of him, knee between Blake’s thighs, the other someplace Blake couldn’t see from where he was. 

All he could see was Adam; Adam biting his bottom lip, looking momentarily lost.

Blake could feel the pulse of his own heartbeat, the steady thump-thump loud in his ears. He looked at Adam and knew that this wasn’t mere lust, he knew that this would change things forever, but even as the reality of those thoughts were settling in his mind, Blake leaned upwards and took Adam’s lips again, his hand covering the nape of Adam’s neck as he pulled him down more firmly into the kiss, so firmly it was hard to breathe.

Adam made a noise that shot straight to Blake’s dick; a sort of part gasp, part bitten off moan, as though Adam was doing his best to be quiet but just couldn’t keep the noise inside. He thrust his hand up under Blake’s shirt, his calloused thumb finding a nipple and eliciting a gasp that Blake couldn’t have stopped if his life depended on it. 

“Fuck,” Adam murmured, not pulling far from Blake’s lips.

“Mmm hmm, kinda the point,” Blake whispered back before he could stop himself. 

“Oh god,” Adam moaned, his head lowering into the crook of Blake’s neck until he could feel each damp exhalation against the skin of his throat. “What the fuck are we doing?” 

“Come here,” Blake said, ignoring the question and running the point of his tongue over Adam’s bottom lip, making him shiver, and then plunging his tongue deep into Adam’s mouth, fucking him with it as he squeezed Adam’s ass cheek in his large hand.

The car was silent apart from the harsh pants and moans from the two men. The time for talking was over, the time for recriminations would come later, for now there was hands and mouths and pure sensation fizzing between them.

Blake managed to insinuate a hand down the front of Adam’s sinfully tight jeans, popping the button fly with one hand and wrapping his fingers around Adam’s hard shaft. It occurred to him that Adam wasn’t wearing underwear and that intimate knowledge made his dick twitch hard.

“Oh my fucking god,” Blake said, awe creeping into his voice.

“Jeans were too tight, didn’t want a line,” Adam admitted, and Blake didn’t know if that made it hotter, Adam caring so much about such a little thing.

Blake swiped a thumb over the wetness beading at the tip of Adam’s cock and spread it over the slick skin, tightening his grip and pumping his wrist experimentally. The angle was awkward and it made his wrist ache with only a few strokes but the noises coming from Adam were totally worth any pain. 

It took a gratifyingly short amount of time before Adam was thrusting his cock harder and harder into Blake’s fist, his teeth worrying into the soft skin at Blake’s throat, his moans reverberating against sensitive skin. 

Blake’s dick was rubbing against Adam’s hipbone, still trapped inside jeans that were becoming increasingly uncomfortable by the second.

Just as Blake was contemplating trying to release himself, Adam tensed above him and pulsed hard all over Blake’s knuckles, his body becoming a statue before collapsing bonelessly on top of Blake. 

Blake’s neck was sore and he knew he would have a bruise there in the morning but the most pressing matter was that he was still hard and he needed to get off badly. 

“Hey,” Blake said, nudging the still Adam with his shoulder. “Come on, man, jerk me off, I’m dying here.”

Adam snuffled against his neck, his shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter before he rolled slightly to give himself more room and thumbed open Blake’s fly.

Blake closed his eyes as Adam wrapped his hand around the rigid steel of his prick and gave him a tentative few strokes.

“Harder,” Blake murmured, too far gone to be embarrassed about his neediness.

Clearly Adam had just been playing with him because he tightened his grip and set about taking Blake apart. It didn’t take many of those perfect-pressure strokes before Blake was cussing and invoking Jesus and making a mess of Adam’s belly. 

Gradually his heart rate slowed and his vision cleared to reveal Adam smirking at him, wiping his hand on Blake’s shirt.

“Oh, you asshole,” Blake said, with fondness, grabbing the shirt from him and wiping his own hands on the now thoroughly soiled material. 

He expected the awkwardness to come crashing down on them, the enormity of what he’d done to start pressing on him but it didn’t happen. He had committed adultery but the expected guilt didn’t materialize either. Instead he was left with a warmth that had nothing to do with the heat and a fondness for Adam that spread through his belly whenever he sneaked a look at him.

They climbed back into the front more slowly and carefully than they had got into the back and Adam started the engine which sounded incredibly loud in the still night air.

“That was my first time with another dude,” Blake said, wanting to be honest about things right from the start. 

Adam was noticeably silent.

A few minutes passed by before Blake said, “Does this mean we have to stop joking about the bromance?”

Adam snorted, obviously grateful for the change of subject. “Nah, I don’t think the Producers would let us anyway. You can be my dirty little secret, Cowboy,” Adam murmured, his voice low and full of mischief.

Blake put his hand on Adam’s thigh and smirked to himself in the darkness.


End file.
